


Extreme Ways

by Nothing_Sorrow



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Organized Crime, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Sorrow/pseuds/Nothing_Sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes to get the prize extreme measures are called for. Massive AU. Companion piece to Erase the Name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mello's eyes narrowed angrily as one of the man made a placating gesture and gestured for patience. Before he could give voice to his impatience, the door was pushed open and a girl was led in, glassy eyed and stumbling. She was wearing nothing but a dingy white bathrobe. She had a moment to look around before the man that led her in ripped the robe off of her, leaving her naked and exposed to the air. Slim to the point of scrawniness, it took a couple of seconds for her to react by belatedly trying to cover herself with her hands and arm. Her head was bent down, hair that was kept in a simple medium length cut and dyed a shade of blue obscured her facial features.

"Why the fuck is she here?" The blond gestured to the girl before turning his attention to the men in the room.

The girl, shivering wrapped her arms around herself tighter. A few of the men,including those who had come here with the teen, eyed her, licking their lips, making lewd gestures and comments. Mello ignored them, but making a mental note to have a chat with his own men later. His uncle, Kal, being the only man that looked away spoke quietly.

"Jesus Christ."

A middle aged gentlemen stepped forward, his hand cupping the girls chin, forcing her to look up. The mans name was Bryce, a low level peddler of the flesh and the person who Mello was here to speak with. The man owed Rod quite a bit of money for a drug shipment- drugs that he used to keep his girls in line- and his repeated protests that business was down irking the boss enough for him send Mello to pay a personal visit to collect on the debt.

"She's yours." Bryce motioned for him to come closer. "Of course you can inspect the merchandise yourself before committing. Give her a try even, if you wish. She won't disappoint."

Anger rose up in the blond, his fists clenching almost painfully as he strode over to where Bryce stood. He noticed a few of Bryce's men were taking steps forward defensively , while Mello's own men hung back, calmly waiting for any signal. The teen took a deep breath to calm himself. He was used to people not taking him seriously when it came to business transactions; the fact he was seven-teen and small in stature caused many to view him as a spoiled child playing a mans game.

"Is this how you fucking planned on paying Rod? With a drugged and disease infested fucking cunt?" he snarled. The girl flinched as she was roughly handled by Mello, his leather covered fingers forcing her to turn as his eyes briefly glanced over her before his gaze moves back to Bryce.

"I assure you, she is disease free. The only drugs that are used are those that help keep her in line, make her more compliant if you will. She's young too, gotta lotta years left in this little bitch before she breaks completely."

Mello sighed, fingers absently trailing upwards to brush through her hair. He looked over the girl in silence for a few minutes. She looked to be a few years younger than himself, early teens even he thought. Aging out of the profession, not as much money exchanging hands for her as she entered into womanhood. Soon enough she would be turned out to become a common street prostitute, sucking men off for what would amount to as pocket change when compared to what she brought in now. Her gray eyes even through the haze of the drugs focused on him, a defiant streak betrayed in her gaze and also in the way she tensed up when his fingers skimmed along the side of her breast, then trailed back upwards to her neck and jaw.

His eyes traveling over her body again as he slowly circled her, fingers barely brushing her flesh as he considered the options. The rational, business part of him knew this was a bad deal, flesh always being a bad investment. Whores eventually lose their looks as they age, making less money. She was still cute enough to affect him, his cock twitched as he noted the way she shivered at the barest hint of his touch. The mental image of her spread beneath him, panting and screaming as he fucked her was just tempting enough for him to take the risk.

"Fuck it. I assume she has been broken in..and ah how should I put it, not new to the business?"

"Oh yes, she is broken in, but not so much as to be damaged of course. She has been exclusively kept for my more special clientele." Mello nodded knowingly.

He knew the types Bryce spoke of, big spenders, powerful people who often paid top dollar for young flesh to ravage. This was a whore who was never rented by the hour from a street corner. These deals took place over private meals, and she was discreetly delivered to a predetermined location. Left for hours, if not days to service men who treated her as a fragile commodity while indulging their perverse tastes.

"Kidnapped? Runaway?"

"No one is looking for her if that is what you are wondering. Got her off an associate in New York five years ago. European man who brings them over from..."

Mello cut Bryce off with a glare, he could feel his blood boiling as the words sank in. Five years she had been doing this, at the least, god knows if she had been "employed" before that. He betrayed nothing of his disgust while he continued to think it over. He studied her features closer, the set of her eyes and cheek bones showed her Slavic heritage.

"Eastern European then. She speak any English?"

"A little, but not that much I am afraid. She's been very stubborn in that area, pain in the ass really as neither men or myself -"

He leaned close to her, ignoring Bryce, whispering in Russian "Where you from?"

She stuttered, her eyes widening " Belarus."

"But you speak Russian, correct?" She nodded slowly, tensing as he patted her cheek before pulling away.

"Do Bryce or any of the men present in this room speak Russian? And don't lie to me."

"No, none of them."

Bryce cleared his throat, "What she lacks in language skills, she more that makes up for talent. But I see that isn't going to be a barrier for you. Like I said, if you wanna a free ride before-"

"That won't be necessary." He sighed, his cock winning out over common sense. "I'll take her, but this doesn't settle the whole debt so you know." His eyes never left hers as he spoke, thumb tracing along her lower lip.

"Of course. I will get Rod his cash, you have my word."

"Kal, my jacket please." Kal standing quietly behind him, complied handing the thick heavy leather to Mello's outstretched hand. The blond draped it over the girls shoulders slowly, finger brushing along her chin coaxing her to look up at him again. "You better be worth it. Now be a good whore and keep quiet."

Mello spoke with Kal briefly, a few simple words spoken in Russian. Her eyes widened as he spoke. From the corner of his eye he caught her reaction, catching his look she relaxed, biting her lower lip nervously.

He nodded curtly to Bryce, thanking him, explaining that his men would discuss the matter of payment while the teen sampled the whore. He escorted the girl out to the waiting cars, arm wrapped around her shoulders, whispering more threats for her to keep silent.

As the muffled sounds of gunfire erupted from inside, the girl started to panic, trying to get away. He shoved her into the back seat of a dark blue Ford Explorer, quickly climbing on top of her. She struck out at him, the palms of her hands on his chest, trying to force him off her as she brought a knee up, the blow connecting with his lower back. His response was swift, a fist came down, the blow delivered to her cheek, before wrapping a hand around her throat.

"You fucking bitch." He spat, the saliva landing on her chin as he squeezed. "Rule number one, don't ever fucking hit me."

He pinned her to the seat with his body, the hand on her throat hand moving to her mouth to cut off her cries. Tears were beginning to form as she struggled against him. "Understand?"

She nodded, her frantic sobs muffled behind his hand over her mouth. Feeling the barrel of a gun digging painfully into her chin she stopped struggling, after which the blond carefully removed his hand and after gasping for air she spoke. "Fuck you. Get off me. "

A wolfish grin formed as he took note of the fact that the jacket had fell open, exposing her. She bucked up against him, her fists beating against his back and shoulders and as she struggled to get him off her.

"Rule number two, you do not fucking tell me what to do."

He slapped her, the sting of the blow causing her cry out. His free hand encircled her wrists, pinning them together above her head as he used his knees to spread her legs enough to settle between them. Rough denim rubbed against her, as he began grinding his hips against her, his gun now being pressed hard enough to bruise her.

"Lets see what your worth is. See if you are a useless whore that needs to be put down, or if you give a good ride. " He sneered, hand going to the front of his pants to undo them. She closed her eyes, head turning to face away from him as she stopped struggling.

A knock on the window had Mello sitting up, gun in hand as he turned to see who it was. She pulled the jacket around her, scooting away from him as he cursed.

"Fuck, Kal. Don't fucking do that." Mello was buttoning his pants up, but left the belt unbuckled as he sat back.

"Sorry to interrupt your play time." Kal laughed, jumping into the drivers seat. "Feel free to continue, just don't fucking leave stains in the back of Rod's vehicle. He almost fucking strangled you himself the last time."

Kal gestured to the girl, clucking his tongue as he noticed the discoloring that was starting to appear on her face and neck. "She give you trouble? Figured a whore would know her place by now"

"Bitch will learn." Mello grabbed her by hair, forcing her to look at him. "Isn't that right?"

XxXxX

As they made the trip back to headquarters in, Mello mulled over the turn of events, his head resting against the cool glass of the window he as kept looking over at the girl. She appeared to be coming down off what ever it was they had given her; shivering and wrapping the jacket tighter around her body as she glanced around nervously.

As Kal drove he spoke quietly, his eyes occasionally going to the rear-view mirror.

"So, whats the plan?"

"Huh,"

"With the girl? Rod don't like dealing with them that young, so what just dump her somewhere?"

Mello reached over, brushing blue fringe from her face. "She's cute enough." His fingers trailed lower, parting the front of the jacket just enough to brush a thumb over a nipple. "Might even be able to make some income off her. Could also use a little distraction now and then, something to keep me occupied."

"Besides your own hand?" Kal snorted, reaching up to adjust the rear-view mirror.

"Ha Ha, very funny asshole." Mello said slowly. He caught Kal's gaze in the mirror, pulling away from the girl and straightening the jacket to cover her, he snickered. "Pervert."

"Me? I am not the one itching to get my dick wet in jail bait here."

She was accustomed to threats and sexual advances. Yet when the blond teen mouthed the word later, his eyes darkening with lust as he flashed a predatory grin, she went rigid with fear. There was no pimp now to firmly dictate that she was not to be hurt in any manner that might cause her to be unable to work. This young man was not a customer, a very violent young man. This one owned her now, and therefore he made the rules.


	2. Chapter 2

"He fucking brought the bitch back to here?" Rod roared in anger. "That fucking nephew of yours might be a god damn genius, but is he also a royal pain in my fucking ass."

"I tried to talk reason into him." Kal leaned his head on his hands, sighing.

"But his dick clouded his judgment." Rod supplied, pacing the room. "Fuck, I thought we had moved past that with Mihael.." He closed his eyes, thinking things over for a few seconds before continuing. "Go get him. Jesus Christ, I can't even leave for a few days with out that little shit getting in trouble. Did he at least get the cash Bryce owed?"

XxXxX

Mello was cleaning his gun. The table was littered with the various disassembled parts and the tools that she assumed were necessary to get the job done. He glanced over at her, only the quirk of his brow acknowledging her presence before he went back to work.

She slid out of bed, keeping a sheet wrapped firmly around her. She was dressed in a pair of boxers and a loose fitting tank top. Both articles of clothing having been supplied by him. For two days she had been here. Mello, as she had learned his name was, had deposited her in his private room and pretty much been unseen since, only showing up to drop off food.

The room was sparse, a simple mattress pushed up against a wall, the table and a dresser it's only other furnishings. Separated by a sheet nailed the door frame was bathroom, filthy and stinking of mildew but it served its intended purpose, even if it seemed the water was always cold.

Although he often looked at her, a slight hunger reflected in his intense gaze, he hadn't touched her. Even pushing her away when she suggested she pay him for his kindness, resulting in her questioning his sexual orientation. The back hand he had delivered had split her lip, answer enough for her.

"Is it okay if I..."

He tensed a little at the sound of her voice, sliding a cloth covered rod into the barrel. She averted her eyes, shivering as she felt that icy stare of his on her.

"Is it okay if you what?" he asked flatly in Russian, changing the now filthy cloth for a clean one and reinserting it into the barrel.

She bit her lip, shifting her weight as she gathered the courage to speak. "Take a shower." She said softly.

"Fuck if I care."

With the toe of his boot he nudged a backpack that was on the floor next to him. "I got you some shit to wear, I had to guess on sizes, but it will do. Figured your tits are still small enough that you wouldn't be in need of a bra."

She carefully bent down to retrieve the bag, eyes never leaving his. The way his gaze often bore into her left her unsettled. She shivered as she retreated to the bathroom, holding the bag tightly as if it could protect her.

"Don't fucking use all the hot water Skye, I really fucking hate cold showers."

She spun around, bristling at the name he had bestowed upon her. "Why do you..."

"Why do I what? Call you Skye?"

He knew the name bothered her, one of the reasons why he kept calling her by it. He briefly explained that he had bestow the nickname on her due to the shade of blue that her hair was currently dyed, that and the name was fitting of a low life hooker such as herself.

"Why did you dye your hair?"

"Bryce thought it might..."

A knock on the door interrupted her, and she exhaled the breath she hadn't known she was holding as he stood and answered it.

"What do you want?" He asked in English, anger creeping into his tone. He had opened the door enough for her to see who was there. It was the man who had voiced his disapproval of Mello's decision to bring her here.

"Not me, it's Rod. He wants to talk to you. Now." He didn't give him a chance to respond, grabbing his arm and dragging the cursing teen with him.

She watched silently as the door was slammed shut, the now familiar sound of it locking from the outside echoing in the room.

XxXxX

Rod dismissed Kal, motioning for Mello to take a seat once he had left. The blond shook the feeling of unease he was feeling, his expression blank even as the boss's eyes narrowed. Mello instinctively scanned the bosses body and the near by surroundings for a gun. He had already stared down the barrel before, last year when he had been found in flagrante delicto with Rod's precious little niece. An experience he would rather not repeat, he had been lucky to have walk away with not only his life but also his balls intact.

"What are you going to do with her?"

Mello shrugged, reaching for a chocolate bar on the table. "Turn her out I guess. She can pay off the debt owed by Bryce with her ass."

Rod sighed, shaking his head in frustration, "On the track, not in my whore houses. Got it?"

Mello snapped off a piece of chocolate, allowing it to melt on his tongue as he mumbled his answered. "Got it."

"I also don't want to find out that you used any of my men to watch over the fucking transactions. This is solely your business venture. You wanna make sure the merchandise is kept in usable condition, you sit in on it. "

The blond nodded, his ire at the situation reflecting in his eyes as he bit off another piece of the chocolate.

"Tell me one thing, Mello. Why did you have Bryce shot? Now we're out the fucking cash and you're stuck with one of his god damn tramps."

"He offended me. Offering me cheap, used fucking pussy that had lost its value."

Rod chuckled, Leaning down so that they were face to face. "And in your recklessness you failed to take into consideration that a fucking corpse couldn't pay up, huh?"

Mello looked away, "Something like that."

Rod stood up, turning his back to him. "Go. Get the fuck out of here, before I change my damn mind. I still want what is owed, either from your own pocket or take the fucking whore and use her to make it. Choice is yours. "

"Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

For the third time that night, he found himself palming crinkled bills, repeating the same words as he left the room. Words that had become near mantra over the last few weeks.

"Roughing up is fine, just no fucking permanent damage. You will wear a condom, even for the oral. I'll be right outside, so keep it cool. She gives you any difficulty just fucking holler."

He closed the door to the bedroom, flopping down in a thread bare chair that was just outside the door. A few minutes later, he could hear the creaking sounds of bed springs. He rested his head back against the wall, trying to block out the disgusting sounds. Cursing his fucking situation.

He should be out collecting payments and arranging deals for Rod, not sitting in some seedy hotel waiting for some middle age man to bust his nut in a young girl. He wondered if his own father had ever done this, waited outside, listening as Mello's mother had made money. Mello found himself smiling as after about five minutes a drawn out groan echoed from behind the door, and the creaking stopping. The john took his time, emerging about ten minutes later, dropping a few extra bills at the blonds feet.

"Whore got quite a mouth."

Mello stood up, quirking a brow at the comment. "Oh? She give you some shit?" He looked around the door, glaring at the naked girl curled up, back facing him on the bed.

"Oh no. No troubles, just a real good dick sucker."

The blond snorted when the man told him he was lucky to get free access to those blow jobs, the john taking the cue to leave from the sneer that followed let himself out . Mello stalked into the room, pocketing the extra cash, nose crinkling in disgust at the smell of sweat and sex that assaulted him. His eyes fell to the used condom that lay on the night stand, next to it lay wadded up tissue paper that was stained red.

"He make you bleed or something?"

She rolled over, presenting more of her back to him, choking on a sob. "No."

He grabbed her shoulder forcing her to face him. What he saw had his blood boiling in seconds. The skin of her cheek was starting to discolor with the beginnings of what no doubt would be a nasty bruise and her nose was bleeding.

"Fuck." He muttered, the realization sinking in. "He hit you, huh?." He leaned over, moving her face closer to the lamp to get a better look. "Doesn't look broken."

She closed her eyes, fighting back tears as he brushed away strands of blue hair before tracing along the edge of the forming bruise. Inwardly cursing himself for not having heard the blow delivered and her for not hollering out over the john getting violent.

"What did, or more likely what didn't you do? I doubt he hit you for nothing."

"He wanted something he didn't pay for."

He nodded knowingly, it had happened a few times in the past. Guy would pay to be sucked off and then try and get sex from her once behind closed doors. In those incidents she had called for him resulting in either more cash exchanging hands or the client being escorted out, none to politely. Only once had he been forced to stay in the room to insure her safety, and that had been due to a particular clients insistence of wanting it rough with some bondage. Her eyes had stayed locked on his the whole time. The taste of bile in his mouth, he had stood silently against the door frame watching as she was tied up, gagged and fucked. He had gotten similar offers since, but each time he declined, haunted by what he had seen in her eyes that night. He had no words to describe it, but it was a look that was all to familiar to him. It was the same one his mother had often had. He had vowed that night that he would never again be a witness to her performances.

"This is really going to impact price, and I'm already getting jack shit for you."

He glanced at the clock, growling when he saw it wasn't even midnight yet. She had only made a lousy hundred fifty so far tonight, of which fifty five had gone for the room plus there was the box of condoms and mouthwash that she had demanded he buy. Fuck, he thought, her outfit alone had cost two nights worth of work.

"Go wash up." He watched her stand, a little unsteady on her legs as she made her way to the bathroom. "Fuck...fuck.." he muttered under his breath.

He contemplated the financial aspects of the situation as she cleaned up. If he knocked out the room costs, it might improve the profit margin a little. Could always take advantage of the alleys or even the tricks cars, would also be easier to keep an eye out, making sure she wasn't beat again.

"Tomorrow, no room. Costs too much." He yelled, hoping she could hear him over the water.

The shower shut off, the sounds of metal scraping metal as the curtain was pulled back.

"Ok." She replied flatly, emerging with a dingy white towel wrapped around her.

"Shit, mother fucking damn it." He roared, ignoring as she flinched at his outburst. "That's not going to work either. Your upkeep is still taking a decent chunk."

He caught her confused look and sighed. "You would have to fuck over ten men a night for me to even have hope of breaking even within the next six months. That's almost half a year of me sitting here listening as filthy men stick their pathetic excuses for dicks in you when I could fucking be making three times that on the rolls."

His fist connected the wall, bits of plaster flaking and sticking to his leather glove.

"So, I'll fuck more then." She whispered, ignoring his amused snort at her suggestion.

""Not a fucking option. Get dressed." He sighed, tossing her clothes at her.

Ignoring his cool stare she dropped the towel, quickly pulling on the tight black leather shorts and crimson mid drift top that he had picked out for her to wear. His fingers trailed along the waist band of the shorts, toying with the elastic of the white lace bikini underwear that were concealed under. "Could always charge more for you."

She bent over to lace up the knee high boots, tensing as his hand slid lower, caressing her ass. "You gotta be worth more than these creeps are paying."

"Maybe should give me a go, see what my worth really is before you decide that."

He abruptly pulled his hand back, cracking his neck as walked towards the door. "I'm fucking hungry. There is a diner near by, we'll get something to eat, give that pussy of yours a little rest."

XxXxX

After they had pulled into a parking space he rummaged through the back seat of the car, and after a few minutes handed her a black shirt. "It's semi clean, put it on. I don't need every one staring at us."

She followed him into the diner, fidgeting with the hem of the shirt in nervousness as he spoke with the hostess. She caught the concerned stares of the staff as they were led to their table, the nervous way they would look away as they took in the bruise and the possessive way Mello kept a hand on her lower back as they were led their table. As they waited for their food she glanced at a newspaper that had been left on the table, eyes widening. Her reaction did not escape Mello, he followed her gaze, growling as he saw the picture. They had run an article on a local council member that was pushing for corruption and bribery investigations. A color picture of Ken Avila at a public meeting took up almost half the page. She handed him the paper, her hands shaking.

"What does this say?"

She was pointing at the headline. Mello snickered, "It says Moral crusader seeks to end corruption."

"Moral crusader?"

"A person who tells others that they can't do bad things. Sex, drugs, violence."

A look of confusion settled over her features, he ignored it. Choosing to focus on his drink over having to break things down for her. She sat back, head tilted to the side, speaking barely above a whisper.

"But its not a bad thing to have me dress like a ballerina and shoot his semen on my face?"

Mello who had been in mid drink choked, spitting some of the soda on the table as he set the glass down. He quickly glanced around, coughing as he tried to regain his composure, thankful that it was nearly empty at this time of night so they received few looks. "He was a client of yours?" He hissed.

"He would fuck me on his daughter's bed." She said quietly, nervously picking at the edge of the table. She knew this was a forbidden topic, clients expected privacy.

His eyes widened, mouth opening and closing in shock as he processed the information. "Holy fucking shit, you're not fucking joking are you?"

He slumped back in his seat, laughing as she confirmed with a shy nod that she was telling the truth "Oh hell, this is great. You got fucked by a guy who is always pushing for harsher penalties for the sex trade. Shit, dude is even anti porn." His hands behind his head as he leaned back in the booth. "Yet he was fucking a sixteen year old."

"I'm fourteen," she corrected "But he stopping making dates when I was thirteen." She took a sip of her soda, "Maybe he only hates porn that he didn't make."

He roared with laughter, oblivious to the disapproving look that a passing waitress gave him. The tip of Skye's boot brushed against his shin under the table. "Shh...keep it down people are starting to look." She winced as a steel toe boot painfully connected with her leg in return.

"Do I have to remind you of the rules, besides it is unlikely anyone understands Russian in this ghetto ass place."

She glared at him across the table, keeping silent as their waitress placed their plates in front of them, asking them if they needed anything else before she went to check on another table. Mello leaned across the table as he spoke. "Wait, are you saying he fucking recorded you two?"

She reached for a french fry, "What do you think?"

He snatched her wrist as she made to get another fry, "I'm thinking that you might be worth more than I first thought," His grip tightened, "Now keep talking."

"Adam Brown."

"District Attorney, so." He scoffed, amused at the idea that she would even bring the guy up.

"Likes having his little dick sucked while the girl is tied up."

"Oh." Was all he could say, his fingers loosening their grip on her wrist giving her the opportunity to break free of his hold. "You're just full of surprises. Anyone else?" Under the table he placed a foot on her bench, tapping it against her hip playfully to urge her to keep talking, it also kept her pinned in the booth.

She took a bite of her burger, chewing as she spoke, eyes refusing to even glance at him. "A few actors, and I think a judge. Not sure of his name."

With his other foot he kicked her, smirking as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. "I think you're lying, a name please."

"Grimm. I think his name is Grimm."

"Do tell, what did good old Patrick enjoy?"

She shook her head violently, "He would ask me to do nasty things, whispering sick thing in my ear the whole time"

"Go on, what would he say?"

"No, enough."

"Answer my fucking question whore. I don't give a flying fuck about client confidentiality. Do you understand. Wait, Grimm speaks Russian?"

Skye lifted her head, looking him directly in the eye's as she spoke. "No I speak English." The words were accented, but none the less they had been spoken in English.

"You conniving little slut. Why didn't you say something sooner." He gritted his teeth, turning away from her. "Doesn't matter now I guess. Shit."

He leaned back, closing his eyes as he recalled the fact that on more than one occasion sensitive information had been discussed in her presence. Having been under the assumption she had no understanding of the English language and therefor what was being talked about he had not excused himself while taking phone calls. Rod was gonna have his head when he found out about that. Getting back to the issue at hand and asked her to continue talking about her former clients, maybe some good could come out of all this after all.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time she had gotten done relating some of the details of her encounters with Judge Grimm and the others, Mello had lost his appetite. He had quickly thrown some money on the table to cover the bill, suggesting that they leave. Grateful when she had agreed with him, not that she had been given a choice.

He took her to a local playground ground, telling her she was done fucking for the night. She sat on a swing, Mello near by sitting on a bench trying to block out the details that she had reluctantly divulged, at his insistence he reminded himself.

"And you were okay with all that? What they did?" Her head shot up, surprised by the soft tone that his voice held.

She shrugged, kicking at the dirt. "Of course not."

"So why did you go through with it?"

"Choice is not something that I had, Bryce made that very clear."

In the faint light he could see her roll her eyes as she spoke. "Well, I guess that doesn't matter now that you work for me." He stood up and walked over to her, standing in front of her as his hands gripped the chains of the swing. "You just became a very valuable piece of the game, valuable enough that I can overlook the fact you hid the fact that you speak English, for now that it."

She peered up at him, tilting her head slightly as if not understanding. "Oh, little whore you have a lot more going for you than that tight little pussy of yours right now. I could trick your ass out for the next two years to every scummy man that wants to put his filthy dick in you and still make no where near as much as I could using the information that you have given me."

He reached down, the calloused pad of his thumb tracing her lower lip "Now, you said Avila taped the two of you. So he likes homemade porn, I might be able to work with that."

"Not just ours. He taped a bunch of his encounters."

"And you're sure of this?"

"Yes, I over heard some of the other girls talk about it. Kinda made us uncomfortable because we were always told not to allow that."

"Do you know where he kept them? The tapes that is." He slipped his thumb between her lips, smiling as her tongue flicked against it. She shook her head, eyes closing as she sucked on it.

She released his thumb slowly, giving it a final lick, "No, he always left the room with the camera."

He gripped the chains again, his head resting against his arm. He stared down at her for a few moments, thinking about all she had told him and how he could use the information to his advantage. If he had the proof of Avila's sexual encounters it would be sweeter, but if they weren't in the house this could easily turn out to be a disaster. He would have to tread carefully on this one, not rushing in without a well thought out plan, and maybe even think out a even a few alternative ones just in case.

"Fuck. Blow me." He mumbled, sighing in frustration as he saw the potential risks.

She slid from her perch on the swing to kneel in front of him. Her fingers made quick work of his zip, practiced fingers pulling his dick free from the confines of his jeans before he could actually react.

"What are you doing?" Irritated, his eyes narrowed as her fingers glided along the skin, teasing him into hardness.

"What you asked," The words were hardly above a whisper.

Mello watched as her lips wrapped around him, gasping as he felt her soft tongue swirling along the underside of the head. "I didn't ask." He knew he should push her away, start forming the plan. But his dick was hard and aching and her mouth was warm, and she was clearly adept at doing this.

" Does he...Ahh," Her tongue pressed up along the shaft as she took more of him in "have a security system?"

She mumbled an affirmative, the vibrations of which sent a shock of pleasure through him."Can you get me in? Mmm" He gripped the chains tighter, his knees threatening to buckle as she took him in to the the hilt, throat muscles contracting around him.

"Fuck, you are good." he murmured, hips bucking as her teeth scraped lightly along his length as she bobbed her head. "Fuck, do that again"

Mello gave up trying to think, his hand brushing strands of hair from her face to watch her. She took her time with him, using only her mouth to bring him off, taking her cues from his reactions until hips jerking, his hand fisting her hair to hold her on him, he emptied himself into her throat.

She spit out his semen on the ground, wiping semen from her lips with the back of her hand even as she was forced to jerk back away from him as the tip of his boot dug into her stomach painfully.

"You will not treat me like one of your sleazy degenerate tricks." The toe of his boot dug in harder, "Next time you fucking swallow my cum. Got it?"

He turned away, tucking himself back into his jeans as she stood. "Sorry." She mumbled, quickly getting to her feet before he could make do with the unspoken threat to kick her.

"Now as I was saying. Security. Can you get me into his house?"

"If the code hasn't changed, yeah I can get you in. Why?"

He gripped her upper arms, fingers bruising the flesh as they dug in. "Don't worry about the why. You only think about everything and anything that may help me get in and get the proof that he is a pervert who likes fucking little girls."

"Do it yourself, asshole."She struggled in his hold, crying out as he backhanded her. The blow landing on the cheek that was already bruised from earlier. He let go of her, smirking as she slumped to the ground sobbing.

"See the thing is this, your value as a whore has no meaning now."

His fingers threaded through her hair, painfully forcing her to look up at him.

"Which means I don't have to worry about lost profits if you're bruised. Understand what I am saying?"

She flinched away from him as he knelt down beside her, brushing her hair from her face with his knuckles, his other hand resting on her shoulder, fingers bruising the flesh as they dug in.

"I own you bitch. Which means that you will do as I say. Fuck this sense of discreetness you seem to carry." seizing her by the hair he forced her to face him, "Got it?"

She spit in his face, her eyes going wide with fear as he let go of her and stepped back. She could see the fury building in him, his fists clenched and his chest rising and falling with each breath. She had no time to react, no time to move out the way as his boot connected with her thigh. A second kick, aimed at her ribs caused her to cry out, pleading with him to stop as she tried to apologize for the disrespect.

When he finally stopped, she was curled in fetal position, sobbing. After giving her a few more minutes, he helped her to her feet, keeping her steady as they walked back to the car. He propped her against the passenger side door, visually inspecting her injuries and cursing at himself at what he could see in the dim light.

He had done a number on her in his rage, and although nothing looked severely damaged, she was none the less bruised and bleeding from various areas where skin had been broken. He lifted her shirt, inwardly cringing at the sight of the large bruise that was forming, he felt along her ribs, cursing under his breath and offering her an empty apology as she bit her bleeding lip to stifle a scream when he pressed too hard.

"Broken. Guess you won't be making any fucking money. Come on, lets get you back and cleaned up."

XxXxX

He had ignored her during the ride, not even glancing in her direction as she sat curled up the seat. Once back at the warehouse wordlessly helped her out of the car and inside. A few of the men who had stuck around the place smirked as they walked by, a few of the braver ones made remarks about the uselessness of sluts that were deserving of beatings. He glared back at a few them, silently daring them to continue on with the remarks, that way he could release the rest of pent up rage that was seeking release. None took the bait.

A wise choice. Mello thought as he shut the door to his room behind them. After guiding her to the bathroom and tersely telling her to take a seat on the toilet, he started the water for a shower. He kicked off his boots, turning to her as he removed his shirt.

"Strip and get in."

He watched as she slipped out her clothes, wincing even as she moved slowly to avoid the pain. To her credit she voiced no protest, even when his own jeans and boxers joined the pile of clothes and he stepped in after her.

He took his time washing her, paying careful attention to the bruised and swollen area under her breast where her ribs were broken. "I can do it myself Mello."

"Then do it."

He handed her the soap, pressing his stomach against her back and covered her hand was his.

"what- what are you."

"Shh."

He guided her hand along her stomach, watching over her shoulder at the soap trail that was left behind.

"I would tell you I am sorry, but I think you have heard that far too many times after a beating. Not only that, it would be a lie, I'm not. I will not have you disrespecting me."

Their combined hands trailed lower, his thumb pressed into her wrist causing the soap to slip from her grip. His free arm slipped around her waist to steady her as he used her own fingers on her, guiding her movements until a few minutes later she cried out, shaking against him as she came.

He kissed along her shoulder, his erection pressed against the small of her back "Treat me with respect, and I'll show you some measure of the same."

He let go of her, snickering as she slid to the floor of the shower. She peered up at him questioningly, her gaze flickering to his erection as she struggled to get to her knees.

"No, take a shower, I have some things to go over in my head." He got out, wrapping a towel around his waist before she could protest, talk him into taking things further. For as appealing as a blow job was, what he really wanted was to fuck her. His dick hardened at the thought of her pressed up against the slick walls of the shower, legs wrapped around him, nails scraping his back as he fucked her. But she had already been fucked by four men tonight. A sobering thought that soon had him soft.


	5. Chapter 5

For weeks they had stalked him, Avila never taking notice of the two teens or the red '69 Mustang that was often parked a block down from his house. A pattern quickly emerged, one that Mello had said would play out to their advantage. Every other weekend his wife, Pam would leave with their kids for the whole weekend. Visiting with her family, while her husband would stay behind catching up with work during the day and entertaining his special young guests by night.

The girls were picked up no later than midnight which gave them a window of at least seven hours before the housekeeper arrived. Enough time for a quick in and out operation, as long as nothing unexpected happened.

Skye watched as he slipped the balaclava on, pulling it down to cover his face, the black silk material leaving only his mouth and blue eyes seen. Skye swallowed nervously, her heart racing as he checked over his gun, making sure that the suppressor was fitted correctly. When she had inquired about the need for it, he had told her it was to guarantee not only Avila's complete cooperation, but also just in case things didn't go as planned.

"You okay?" He asked sensing her discomfort, his fingers under her chin forcing her to look directly at him.

She nodded her head slowly, her body tensing under the intense scrutiny. "Yeah." She fingered her own balaclava, hesitating for a few more seconds before putting it on.

He had explained to her earlier that concealment of their identities was crucial if they wanted to pull the element of surprise. Release too much information too soon in the game and an already dangerous and unpredictable situation could spiral out of control resulting in either injury or worse. That was also why he had insisted not only on gloves for both, but also simple dark denim jeans and a shirt for her, although she had to wonder if it more out of desire to hide the bruises on her legs and upper arms that were in various stages of healing rather than hiding her identity.

She could feel his eyes still fixed on her, watching her in that unnerving way that was such a common feature with him. As they exited the car she collected a simple black backpack from the floor, both being careful of noise as they closed the doors. She fell into step behind him, hoisting the backpack over her shoulder as she followed him into the back yard to where their planned entry point was.

Breaking and entering was nothing new for the blond. He had done it countless times before, and in few seconds he had the back door unlocked. After he bypassed the security system - thankfully he hadn't changed the code- he quietly crept inside. Withdrawing his gun he motioned for her to follow.

The house was dark,only slivers of light from the street peeking between curtains. He used her directions to make it up the steps and down the hall to the master bedroom. He checked the rest of the rooms, ensuring that indeed only Avila was home. Then in a well practiced movement, she flipped on the light as he took aim, Avila was looking down the barrel before he even registered that others were in the room.

"Wakey-wakey, prick. " Mello tapped the barrel lightly against Ken's chin.

Mello watched in amused fascination as roused from sleep Avila went from confusion to fear. Near incoherent pleas and curses coming from the man as Mello grabbing him by the front of his shirt. He forced him out of bed, the gun never wavering as he walked him out of the room.

"Here's the deal. Jewelry, cash. Tell us where and it will be all good." He hissed, pressing the gun into his back as he led him downstairs and into the dining area. Skye was already getting the velvet strips of cloth ready that was brought to bind him as they entered the room.

"Kitchen drawer...by the sink..you'll find some cash" Avila tensed a little as he was forced into the chair, the two teens quickly setting about securing his hands and feet.

"Not too tight, no marks remember." Mello mumbled, his gaze flickering to where Skye was binding his feet to the chair.

Mello double checked their handiwork, and satisfied that it would hold went over to the backpack, retrieving a simple gag, and quickly placing it in Avila's mouth to keep him quiet.

"The thing is Ken, I don't want your fucking money."

Mello watched as his brow furled slightly in confusion, looking between the two teens as no doubt his mind tried to figure the situation out.

"See, I was told that you like to diddle little girls. But that once they start bleeding you lose interest. Puberty really dampen the sex drive that much that it's worth tossing aside a good ride?" He motioned toward where Skye was standing in the door way, she lifted her balaclava, revealing her face to a very stunned Avila as recognition dawned on him.

"I also hear that you have some pervy home movies. Ones that I am very interested in watching." His fingers threaded through dark hair, forcing Avila's head back. "Wanna tell me where they're at?"

His shoulders shook violently as he began to sob, nodding in answer as best he could given the painful hold Mello had on his hair. Mello released his grip slowly.

"Good. Now I am going to remove the gag. You tell me where they are and once they are in my hands she and I walk out of here. You'll never see us again. But, if you scream for help I swear to mother fucking god I will shoot you. Got it?"

Avila nodded again. Mello removed the gag, giving him a few seconds to calm down before prodding him into talking by taking aim at his head.

"In my office, next to the master bedroom. In the safe. Combination is 12 36 24. Please god, don't give them to my wife." He pleaded.

"Play it cool and no one ever sees them." Mello gave him a quick pat on his shoulder before handing the gun to Skye, "He does anything funny, shot his ass."

She handled the gun uncomfortably, unfamiliar with the feel of a fire arm as she took up a position in front of him, imitating Mello's stance.

Mello sprinted back up stairs, and upon entering the office he quickly found the safe. Opening it, he grinned as he saw the stack of DVD's, various pictures and the ballerina outfit. He scanned through the pictures, stopping briefly as he came across a few of Skye, snorting in disgust as he was confronted with the true reality of her prior encounters with the councilman. Hands shaking he grab everything but the outfit and made his way back downstairs to the others.

"Pictures too? Sick sick man." he retrieved the gun from Skye, ignoring her wide eyed expression as he tossed the photos on the floor at Avila's feet.

"How about we watch one of these films? What do you think Skye? Wanna see your starring role?"

She shook her head, glancing to the floor, her eyes blatantly refusing to look at the photos. "Not really."

"Well, I say we do. Pop some popcorn, call it a fucking family movie night." His voice held hints of anger as he grabbed the back of the chair, and began sliding it into the adjacent living room, the padded bottom of the legs making a slight sound as it slid along the hard wood floor, but not marring it Mello noticed.

Skye reluctantly followed them, the only time her eyes locked with Mello's was when after turning on the television and starting the DVD he turned to face her. "Please." She said softly.

"Afraid I may find out that you maybe downplayed some of the details of your sex life?"

She turned her head, visibly shaking as the home movie began.

Mello paced the room as the movie played, eyes flickering from the television screen to where Avila sat, the older gentlemen shaking with fear but watching intently as the video of him screwing a younger Skye played. Five minutes into the film Mello turned it off, picking another DVD for them to watch. This one contained a different girl, younger, she too screaming as she was violated.

"That's your daughters bed, huh?" Avila ignored the question, guilt taking hold in his features. "You fuck her like that too you sick freak?"

"Turn it off." Skye screamed, causing Mello to look in her direction. She was crying, tears streaking her face as she wiped at her eyes. He walked over to her, snatching her by the arm as he led her into the kitchen.

"Wait outside Skye." He said softly, his arm came around her shoulders, briefly giving her an awkward hug. "I'll be out shortly."

He waited until she closed the door behind her, before retrieving a gun, this one lacking a suppressor, from the back pack. He returned to the living room, placing the gag, photo's and DVD's, except the one that was still playing into the backpack.

"Open your mouth." Mello knelt down in front of him, placing the barrel of the gun in his mouth. Avila sobbed, choking as the barrel slid between his lips.

"Bastard. You like getting off on little girls? Well I'm getting an erection just thinking about how fucking sweet it's going to be to see those brains of yours blown out the back of your skull."

Mello shifted, seeking the right angle, his finger tapping against the inside of the trigger guard.

"Any last words, freak?" As Avila continued crying Mello closed his eyes, and after taking a deep breath pulled the trigger. The sound echoed in the room leaving his ears ringing. The odor of gun powder followed by the sickly metallic smell of blood surrounding him.

He quickly went to work, pulling a knife from his boot and carefully cutting through the velvet strips, placing them in his pocket. He kept his gaze averted down for the time being, focusing on the task at hand rather than the limp body that was still twitching.

He pressed the gun in Avila's limp hand,letting it clatter to the floor as he stood. For the first time he took in the scene before him, taking a deep breath to quell the queasiness. He had seen death before, men shot or stabbed, some of them had even been tortured first. This scene was different, more real. He had just killed his first man with his own hand. He had physically taken another persons life. He was now thankful that he had the forethought to send Skye outside, he was not sure the already distraught girl needed to see this.

A good portion of Avila's head was missing, and what he could only surmise was skull fragments and brain matter sprayed out behind him. The gory mixture glistening against the hard wood floors and the fabric of the couch, some of it even having managed to make it upwards to the low ceiling. He shook his head, calming his nerves, reaching for the remote control and setting the DVD on repeat before leaving. He gave a quick once over to the kitchen, making sure that there was no evidence of their presence and then reset the alarm and locked the door behind him.

As he jogged around to the front of the house he ripped the balaclava off, tossing it and the backpack into the back seat as he climbed into the car, Skye who was sitting in the passenger seat remained unusually silent as they drove away.

A few blocks away Mello broke the silence. "We'll destroy the DVD's and photos." Greeted with silence he continued, "No one will see them, trust me." placing a hand on her knee, squeezing reassuringly as he spoke. He felt her tense, a slight hitch of her breath sending a jolt to his cock.

He was still tricking her out, allowing men to fuck her as recently as a few days prior, because of this things between them had gone no further than an occasional blow job, and mutual masturbation and although both were equally satisfying it did little to quell his sexual frustration. He took a deep breath, reigning in his hormonal urges and continuing. "Listen, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"That guy was sick." Mello tried to block out the images he had seen earlier.

"And you think that it was somehow different than with any of my other clients? You think the men I fuck just stick their dick in me and come after a few minutes, huh Mello?" She punched the dashboard, incoherently screaming in anger.

"Then tell them no."

"Like that would work. They get what they pay you for. So fuck you Mello."

He pulled into an alleyway, cutting the ignition as he turned toward her. "Are you accusing me of setting you up to be raped?" He reached over, grabbing her by the back of her neck forcing her to look at him.

"I wasn't willing. I never have been. Not with Bryce. Not with you. Fuck you." She cried out his finger dug into her flesh, then letting go pushed her against the door.

"Bitch." He climbed on top of her, pinning her down as he yelled. "You have a fucking choice."

"Oh?" She struggled under him, trying to find purchase to throw him off her. "What, Fuck strangers?Fuck your men? Fuck you? The only choice you ever gave me was fuck or get beaten."

His lips crashed against hers violently, his teeth catching her lower lip as he worked on getting her pants undone. "Would you like that? Fucking my men, or is thoughts me screwing you that get you off instead?"

She went still, her heart racing as he pulled her jeans down, fingers slipping under the elastic of her underwear. "I killed a man tonight, my first actually." two skilled fingers slipped inside her. "Partly for the bounty on his head, but mostly for what I saw on that video."

Her fingers tugged on his hair painfully, a leg frantically kicking out to knock him off balance even as she arched up into his fingers. He shifted closer, ignoring her attempts to fight him, biting her throat just under her chin.

"I'll give you a choice right now bitch. I stop prostituting you, and that leaves you as fair game for the others. Bryce owed my boss a lot of money. A debt that your ass has been paying off. You're a smart girl, so give me some options here. "

His fingers continued to move in her, eliciting a soft moan from her. As he waited her answer a knuckle brushed against the sensitive area of her clit, her eyes rolling back as she bucked against his hand. He withdrew his fingers, liking them as sat back a little. His other hand slid under her shirt, fingers tracing the outline of her ribs.

"Rod will have a bullet in your head. You know about Avila's death. Unless- " his hand inched upwards helping her remove her shirt. He felt her relax a little, a smirk as her fingers worked clumsily at the front of his jeans, which once unzipped she helped push down over his hips.


	6. Chapter 6

He licked the sweat that had gathered between her breasts. Her breathing was still ragged from the exertion of sex and the high of the orgasm that she was still coming down from and he could feel the rapid beating of her heart against his lips as he placed a kiss there.

"Ever come during sex before?" He whispered huskily against her breast. Her breath hitched a little as his tongue trailed lazily to a nipple.

"No..never." She replied softly, shifting uncomfortably under his weight, the bare flesh of her back sticking to the leather of the car seat as she arched up against him.

"Never? No, I guess you wouldn't have. Well that's gonna change. It's a matter of personal pride, not courtesy so you know. No good for me if the one I'm fucking doesn't enjoy it, right?"

He gave her nipple a final lick, groaning as he sat up. He snorted as he took in the languid way she moved as she sat up a little, leaning her back against the door and watched him as he threw the used condom out the window.

"We should get going. It's late."

He reached down, retrieving his jeans and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number from memory, and as he waited for Rod to answer motioned for her to remain silent. Rod answered on the third ring.

"Rod, you might want to keep an eye on the news. Oh, and I think that we should renegotiate my job duties." He hung up, ignoring Rod's questions.

With a little trouble he managed to get his jeans back on, figuring he would search for his boxers later. He slipped his shirt over his head, catching sight of her as she was wiggling her way back into her own clothes. A faint blush still stained her flesh, and she remained silent. As he started the car, she leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes.

"That good huh?" he mumbled.

He detoured on the way back, and from the corner of his eye he could see her confusion. She took notice of the unfamiliar streets; turning to look at him, fidgeting in her nervousness yet keeping quiet. He was shocked and a little happy that she did not question him. She even remained silent as he pulled into the parking garage of an apartment building.

He pulled the keys from the ignition, turning towards her and snorting as he watched her glance down. Her hair had fallen like a curtain to obscure her face, her hands folding in her lap as she sighed in resignation. He reached over, ignoring the fine tremor that went through her and the way she shied from his touch as he brushed the hair from her face.

"Figured you could use a change of scenery." He cupped her chin, forcing her to look up. He smiled crookedly, eyes sparkling with a mixture of mischief and daring. She nodded slowly, and although still nervous she followed him from the car and to the elevator.

XxXxX

Her eyes darted around the room as she waited for Mello to return. He had asked her to remain in the living room while he had retreated into the kitchen. She ran her fingers along the leather of the couch, he had quietly informed her that this was his place. As she took everything in she noted the lack of personal clutter;,no dirty dishes and take-out containers left out, no clothes stashed in piles in corners, no books and magazines just tossed in piles. The sterility- the cleanness of it- was somehow comforting, a change from the run down hotels she worked out of and the filthy room he had back at the warehouse where she slept.

She looked up as the sound of glass bottles clanking came from the kitchen to see him coming towards her. Two bottles of beer in one hand, and a bottle of vodka in the other.

"Thirsty?" He asked, holding the bottles up, a lopsided grin forming.

"I've never really-"

He stalked over to her, using his body to pin her smaller one against the wall as he trailed a beer bottle along her side. Snickering as she gasped from the shock of the cold against her skin as her shirt rode up.

"Never what, got drunk? Well, at least I get to be the first for somethings, huh?" He nipped along her neck playfully. "Now lets get drunk and fuck till we pass out."

XxXxX

They had retreated to the privacy of his bedroom, he explaining that he actually shared the apartment with his uncle and aunt; who he also informed her would not be very thrilled about the arrangement. A simple look around had her laughing.

Books were crammed haphazardly on various book shelves, and the top of the dresser. Mello set the drinks down on a small night stand next to the bed, and began clearing off the clothes and papers that littered the top of the unmade bed. Opening a beer he handed it to her.

"Drink up."

He watched her as she took a sip, screwing her nose up at the bitter taste. She offered the bottle to him.

"No thanks, I prefer hard liquor."

She hesitated, taking a second drink watching as once opened he took a swig of the vodka. The second drink caused less of a reaction and it wasn't long before the bottle was finished and thirty minutes later, she was on her third bottle; he having quickly left to retrieve more beer after showing her where the bathroom located.

He was amused to find that the more she drank the less clothes she wore and the less she was able to speak English; switching quickly to Russian from her native Belarusian with a little prompting from him. Shortly thereafter they were both naked and sweaty, fooling around on his bed.

"You're not afraid of me?" He asked, leaning back against the headboard of his bed, eyes closing as she ran her tongue upwards along his abdomen.

"No."

"Interesting. Why?"

"I only fear what you are capable of, but I think you are one to honor their word."

"Fair enough. So, have you come up with a solution to our little problem?"

"I spread my legs for you, seems simple enough. Nothing new compared to what others have asked of me."

"Are you proposing that you become my private whore? Only fucking me?"

He fingered her hair, running the soft blue stands between his fingers, laughing when she looked away not answering him. " Well if you are, you should a few things. First, I'm not like the others who had you before. I'll let you set some limits and I'll respect them. You can walk away from my bed at any time, but if you do, you are the mercy of the men. Secondly, I like to fuck to around. So while I may be the only man you will be servicing, I will fuck other women."

She peered up at him curiously as she tried work his intentions out. His own eyes, now opened, softened a little.

"I can deal with that."

"Good. We'll get you tested of course, I really hate condoms. Can't feel a fucking thing."

Her eyes widened a bit at this, noticing her alarm he chuckled, his finger tracing along her jaw. "Never had a john demand he empty his load right in you?"

"No."

"I guess Bryce never had you on the pill then? Birth control that is." He reached over, retrieving the bottle of vodka, taking a swig straight from the bottle before passing it to her.

She mimicked his actions, chocking as she swallowed the clear liquid. As she continued coughing he rubbed a hand along her shoulders. She took another drink at his urging, coughing as she struggled to swallow. She handed him back the bottle. He took a large mouthful of the vodka, winking playfully, teasing her as he swallowed it without trouble.

"No. Why would he.."

"Well, you can go on it if you like. But so you know, I can't get you pregnant."

She had begun to relax as little as the alcohol took effect, loosening her tongue as she chastises him for his exploits with the female relations of Rod's men. And in spite of the way the room was spinning, her head cloudy, a slight feeling of nausea rising she bent down and kissed his chest.

"Ahh yes, I overheard about that. Bratva would have had your balls had you fucked with their daughters."

She kissed his abdomen then her tongue trailed lower, dipping into his navel. He cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Bratva? You would still speak highly of those that stole you and sold you into sexual slavery."

"They were not the ones responsible." She said defiantly.

"Oh?"

"My uncles pissed people off because of their association with Bratva."

"Your uncles were Bratva?"

She shook her head slowly, flashing him a loop sided grin. "Not till you tell me something. How is that an American such as yourself can speak Russian so well?"

With his hands on her shoulders he flipped them over, his legs tangling with hers. He licked along the outer shell of her ear. "My mother was Russian."

"And your father?"

"One of Rod's men."

"So you are the bastard son of a whore then?"

His fingers dug painfully into her thighs, his teeth scraping along the area under her ear. "Careful what you say. She did what was necessary to survive."

"Like I do? Now you answered me. About my uncles, I think so. Not big top guys. We were still poor and not very well protected."

He filed the information away, something to think over when he more sober and a lot less distracted by the naked body that was arching up against his. He leaned down, kissing her throat, falling between her legs as she parted them. When she slid a hand between them he blindly started reaching for the box of condoms on the nightstand. He abandoned his search as she guided him into her, wrapping those legs around his waist as pushed further in.

XxXxX

"Get. Up." The irate feminine voice cut through the silence, jarring Mello awake. He quickly rolled over, eyes cracking slightly to see Sue, Kal's current flavor and if the marriage certificate was real, his Aunt.

"Well think this explains the half naked girl vomiting in the bathroom.

"Get out woman" He groaned.

He glanced down to make sure that his nudity was covered, pulling the sheet a little higher as he realized she wasn't going to leave until she had her say. Hands going behind his head he glared at her, waiting for the lecture.

She bent down, picking up an empty bottle of vodka and tossed it onto the foot of the bed. Her foot kicked at the clothes that both he and Skye had worn the night before, having been discarded hastily in their drunken to get at the others flesh into a pile next to a few empty beer bottles.

"Mello. I can't control what you do. But I will not have you bringing your conquests into my house. Now get up. Get dressed, and get her home before her parents-"

"She's not a conquest."

He leaned over the side of the bed, snatching up a pair of boxers and slipping them on under the covers.

He sat up, lighting a cigarette, ignoring the disapproving look she gave him. He blew smoke in her direction, smiling as she waved her hand in front of her face. They stared at each other for a few moments, a thing they often did during their numerous confrontations about the way he lived his life.

When he had first arrived here she had tried act as a surrogate mother to him, harping on him for the drinking, drugs and the easy girls he bedded. She had even gone so far as to attempt to ground him; he had just stormed out, coming home hours later stinking of booze and sex.

"I doubt she is a girlfriend, but regardless get the slut home."

"Getting warmer. She's a hooker."

"You brought a hooker into my house." The slap that followed took both of them by surprise.

She took a few step backwards as he stood up, eyes burning with anger. "Yes, gotta problem with it?"

Sue narrowed her eyes, growling as she spoke."Get her back to her pimp then."

"You're looking at him, dear sweet Auntie." She brought her hand up to slap again, he caught her wrist a slow smile forming as he shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She pulled her hand free from his grip, taking a few steps back from him. "How old is she?"

He brushed by her coldly, pausing as he reached the door. One hand on the frame he turned to face her "Old enough to bleed and old enough to handle a cock like a pro, which all you need to know. Oh, she'll be staying here from now on. After all, can't have young tender flesh like that around the other men. They might be tempted to take indecent liberties with her."

She growled in equal parts frustration and anger. Picking up a near by empty bottle she threw it in his direction. The bottle shattered as it hit the wall a few inches from him. He glanced at the mess, snarling "Clean that up, would you."

"Clean it up yourself you little shit." He brushed her remark off, whipping her the middle finger.

He staggered to the bathroom, hands wiping his face as he leaned against the door. He needed to shower and shave, the days worth of growth irritating him. Kal was kneeling on the floor, keeping Skye's hair from her face as she knelt bent over the toilet dry heaving. She was dressed only in her underwear, and was shivering in the cool air of the apartment. "Sue's pissed. Thought you should know."

Kal looked over at him, his eyes narrowing as he spoke. "I wonder why. What the fuck were you thinking. I have a family Mello. Wife, a kid. I can't have you bringing trash home with you. You wanna get shit faced and fuck whores, do it back the warehouse. Not here, under my roof." He hissed.

Mello leaned back, glancing at the clock that adorned the wall in the hall. 6:30 pm, they had slept through most of the day it seemed. "Avila's suicide make the news yet?"

"Its all they are talking about, now don't change the subject." His eyes widened a little as realization hit him. His nephew had been passed out all morning and afternoon, there was no way that he could have heard about it, unless- "How the hell." he sputtered.

Mello quirked a brow, pushing off the door and kneeling beside Skye. One hand took the place of Kal's, holding her hair back while the other caressed her back softly. "I was there, in his house. A very valuable piece of merchandise this whore is. Just filled to the brim with information."

Kal leaned back against the bath tub, the implication of Mello's words sinking in. "But they are saying it was a suicide." He stated in disbelief.

"Made to look like one dear uncle."

Skye began mumbling in Russian, asking that they both be quiet. Mello cooed back in Russian, apologizing as he tenderly kissed the back on her neck. Then in English he whispered. "Mine. Let the men know that she is off limits. Don't say anything about the hit except to Rod. Keep her name out of it as well."

"Shit, she was there? Who pulled the trigger?" Kal bent his head, hands covering his face. He feared the answer, but still needed to know. He had promised his older brother that Mello would be looked after, and had promised himself that his young nephew would kept more to the sidelines. Ordering others, but never having a physical hand in actual death itself.

"I did."

"Oh Christ."


	7. Chapter 7

Rod dismissed the men that had been gathered for the meeting and was now currently pacing the room. He had been trying to get the teen alone for awhile now, but each time Mello dodged his requests, either not showing up or disappearing quickly after meetings.

"I want you tell me everything about this shit that went down with Avila?"

Mello licked the edge of his chocolate bar, his stomach still rolling from the booze the night before to properly eat anything. He knew Rod was pissed, besides the way his eyes were currently boring into him, the fact that he was pacing tipped him off to watch his step.

"What's there to tell. He's dead, a single bullet to the head." He tilted his head to the side, "Oh there was the fact that the fucker was found with porn playing. The kind of porn that a man doesn't want others to know he enjoys."

Rod acted swiftly, yanking Mello from his seat and slammed him into a wall. His back connected first, the pain of it stunning him. "You overstepped your position. Again, I might remind you. Yes, there was a contract on his head." His forearm rose, pressing against Mello's throat. "But that was being handled by one of my best. You are a fucking liability. How long do you think before law enforcement realizes that the damn scene was staged? That the fucking porn was planted."

"One of your best?" Mello choked out, his hands circling Rod's arm and vainly trying to dislodge his hold. "Your best got the contract months ago and hasn't even made an attempt. A few weeks of planning and I not only got the job done, but made it not look like a contract killing. Its already been what, a little over three weeks? They won't suspect a thing. Trust me."

"You are seriously testing my patience and hospitality Mihael." Mello's nostrils flared in anger at the casual use of his birth name. Rod let go of him.

"In the past, I have ignored the temper tantrums and self destructive behavior that followed when your precious Kira was caught by your rival. I paid no mind while you recklessly indulged in drugs, alcohol and fucking just about any cheap girl who would spread their legs. You're an irresponsible brat Mihael. You actions are either influenced by emotions or your fucking cock, and when things don't go your way you act out like a toddler who has been told no. And that could damn well bring about your downfall. I already have enough damn trouble keeping some of the men from emptying a clip into that fucking thick skull of yours."

Mello held his gaze, "If I recall, your niece was one of those cheap-" Rod backhanded him, sending Mello crashing to the ground.

Mello looked up, wiping blood from his lip. Rod had his gun in hand, aiming at his face.

"Enough with the adolescent bullshit antics. Give me a fucking reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger."

"I did what your so called best couldn't, for one."

"Not good enough." Rod's finger tapped against the trigger lightly. "How about you come up with another reason."

"Brown. Grimm. I have some information on them that could be of use."

Rod raised the gun a little, firing a single shot into the wall beside Mello's head.

"Fucking hell Rod."Mello's eyes went wide as he watched Rod take aim at him again. "Okay okay..If I could plan and execute the hit on Avila with only the limited resources I had, imagine what I could plan out and get done with full support and backing."

"Limited resources? You had a whore and luck on your fucking side. Don't think I am a fool, I know that bitch had some part in your fucking jack ass plan. She make the porn for ya?"

Rod bent over, grabbing Mello by the hair and slamming his head off the wall. "I should put a bullet in both of you."

"She wasn't there. And the porn was already in his house. He made the sick movies, even starred in them. You have issue with how it went down, come after me and me alone." Mello spat, then cried out as his head connected with the wall again.

Rod hauled him up by the hair, "So you are fucking her now? Her pussy that good?" Mello looked away, wincing as Rod's grip in hair tightened.

"She's just an easy fuck. Nothing more if that's you are wondering, figured you would be happy that I am not fucking your-"

The blond was unprepared for the blow, Rod's fist connecting with his groin sending him doubled over. As he knelt trying to catch his breath, "Something tells me that is just being about sex isn't true." he watched as Rod got out his phone.

"Bring her in, Now." He barked into it, quickly ending the call.

"I wanna see just how valuable this girl is. Your choice Mello, she is your property after all. A bullet or-"

Mello looked as the door opened, two men led Skye in. He knew them, Mark and Jose. Both underlings glanced at him, he returned their glare. She had been roughed up, bruises in the distinct pattern of fingers on her upper arms, her clothes in disarray as if she had hurriedly gotten dressed Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of Mello, who trying to stand was knocked back down to his knees by another punch to his groin from Rod. The men let go of her, taking position by the door as they awaited further orders.

"Come here." Rod crooked a finger, motioning for her to follow him as he walked towards one of the couches.

She silently followed him, giving only a brief glance at Mello who quickly confirmed her fears.

"Do you know who I am?" Rod asked her, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She nodded slowly, trembling as he cupped her chin, his fingers digging in painfully as he forced her to look up. Rod looked her over; she was skinny, even fragile looking, her eyes were wide with fear, and he could see the struggle in them as she fought the urge to cry.

"So you speak English? Good." Rod shoved her roughly onto the couch, "Hold him. I'll finish dealing with him later."

The two men hauled Mello up by his arms, dragging the struggling teen to a chair. Mark grabbed him by his hair, forcing the teen to sit down.

"Slut moaned like a bitch in heat with two dicks stuffed in her. Loves it rough."

Mello snarled, spitting in his face. The man wiped the spittle from his cheek and using the same hand, backhanded him hard.

"Kal tells me that Mello moved you into his house, despite his uncles protests. Is this true? Don't look at him. Answer the question, is that true."

She had quickly glanced at Mello seeking approval to answer but now turned her attention back to Rod.

She held his stare for a few seconds, nervously chewing on her lower lip before answering.

"Yes."

"Care to tell me why?" His fingers toyed with the buckle of his belt.

"He- he didn't tell me why."

"Well, would you like to take a guess as to why he would do something stupid like that?"

She shook her head, scooting back on the couch as watched the larger man advance closer and then sit next to her.

"Has he ever talked about things that should not be talked about?"

Again she shook her head. "No, never."

"Mark. Jose. Leave us." He waited until the door was closed before continuing.

"She's a good liar, Mello. Now you two are going to answer my god damn questions. And you will be honest with those answers"

"I swear I don't know anything." She protested softly.

"Don't bullshit me. It has been my experience that men have a way of acquiring a loose tongue when lips are wrapped around their dicks. And a little bird told me that for the past few weeks he has been the only one screwing you."


End file.
